


Aficionado

by Hotgitay



Series: Lake Tahoe trilogy [3]
Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille talk about pop culture





	Aficionado

“You know who else is a man’s man?”Camille said to Aaron

“Who?”Aaron asked her quizzically 

“Patrick Swayze”Camille replied 

“Your good taste has never failed to amaze me”Aaron replies 

“Coming from the biggest Kurt Russell fan I know and admire”Camille teased him 

“Funny girl”Aaron rolled his eyes 

“Touché I caught that Barbra Streisand Reference”Camille said to him 

“Knew I couldn’t sneak that one past ya”Aaron chuckled

“Well buster I’m quite a pop culture aficionado myself”Camille said to Aaron

“One of the reasons I married you”Aaron grinned like a lovestruck idiot


End file.
